In recent years, as image-recording materials, materials for forming color images have been predominant and, specifically, recording materials for an ink jet system, recording materials for a thermal transfer system, recording materials for an electro-photographic system, transfer type silver halide light-sensitive materials, printing inks, and recording pens have found widespread use. Also, in photographing devices such as CCDs for photographing equipment, and in LCDs and PDPs for display, color filters are used for recording or reproducing a color image. In these color image recording materials and color filters, colorants (dyes or pigments) of three primary colors of a so-called additive color mixing process or subtractive color mixing process have been used in order to display or record full-color images. In actuality, however, there is no fast colorant having the absorption characteristics capable of realizing a preferred color reproduction region and resisting various use conditions and environmental conditions. Thus, the improvement thereof has strongly been desired.
Dyes or pigments to be used for the above-mentioned uses are required to have in common the following properties. That is, they are required to have absorption characteristics favorable in view of color reproduction and have good fastness under the conditions of the environment wherein they are used, for example, fastness against light, heat, and an oxidative gas such as ozone. In addition, in the case where the colorant is a pigment, the pigment is further required to be substantially insoluble in water or in an organic solvent, to have a good fastness to chemicals, and not to lose the preferred absorption characteristics it shows in a molecularly dispersed state even when used as particles. Although the required properties described above can be controlled by adjusting the intensity of intermolecular interaction, both of them are in a trade-off relation with each other, thus being difficult to allow them to be compatible with each other. Besides, in the case of using a pigment as the colorant, the pigment is additionally required to have a particle size and a particle shape necessary for realizing desired transparency, to have good fastness under the conditions of the environment wherein they are used, for example, fastness against light, heat, and an oxidative gas such as ozone, to have good fastness to an organic solvent and chemicals such as a sulfurous acid gas, and to be capable of being dispersed in a used medium to a level of fine particles, with the dispersed state being stable. In particular, there is a strong demand for a pigment which has a good yellow hue and is fast to light, moist heat, and active gases in the environment, particularly for a pigment having high tinctorial strength and is fast against light.
That is, in comparison with a dye which is required to have properties as colorant molecules, the pigment is required to have more properties, i.e., it is required to satisfy all of the above-mentioned requirements as a solid of an aggregate of a colorant (dispersion of fine particles) as well as the properties as molecules of a colorant molecule. As a result, a group of compounds which can be used as pigments are extremely limited in comparison with dyes. Even when high-performance dyes are converted to pigments, few of them can satisfy requirement for the properties as a dispersion of fine particles. Thus, such pigments are difficult to develop. This can be confirmed from the fact that the number of pigments registered in Color Index is no more than 1/10 of the number of dyes.
Azo pigments are particularly high in brightness and excellent in light fastness and heat resistance, and hence they have widely been used in printing inks, ink for an inkjet system, electro-photographic materials, and pigments for a color filter. And, with expansion of use, pigments have been required to have more sufficient color density, more sufficient stability of dispersion, more improvement of color reproducibility, more sufficient dispersibility and dispersion stability, and higher stability with time in a medium in which they are used than the levels of commonly used ones used in printing inks, gravure inks, and coloring materials.
On the other hand, many of typical organic pigments are polymorphic and, in spite of having the same chemical formulation, such pigments are known to take two or more crystal forms.
Of organic pigments, some organic pigments such as azo pigments can form fine and size distribution-controlled particles by selecting appropriate reaction conditions upon synthesis thereof, and there are pigments such as copper phthalocyanine green which are formed into pigments by allowing extremely fine and aggregated particles produced upon synthesis to grow in a subsequent step with size distribution being controlled, and pigments such as copper phthalocyanine blue pigment which are formed into pigments by pulverizing coarse and uneven particles produced upon synthesis in a subsequent step and controlling the size distribution. For example, a diketopyrrolopyrrole pigment is generally synthesized by reacting a succinic diester with an aromatic nitrile in an organic solvent (for example, patent document 1). The crude diketopyrrolopyrrole pigment is heat-treated in water or in an organic solvent, and then subjected to pulverization such as wet milling into a form appropriate for use (see, for example, patent document 2). With C.I. Pigment Red 254, an α-type crystal form and a n-type crystal form are known (see, for example, patent document 3). Also, with an azo pigment of C.I. Pigment Yellow 181, several crystal forms are known (see, for example, patent document 4).    Patent document 1: JP-A-58-210084    Patent document 2: JP-A-5-222314    Patent document 3: JP-A-8-48908    Patent document 4: US Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0058531